The Flat Line Brings Freedom
by tcith
Summary: First off people are out of character, as in I could change the names/settings and I would own it. Content being: Abuse various , Bullying, Self-Mutilation. RATED M read the prologue it expresses the tone and style far better than any summary ever could.
1. prologue

The Flat Line Brings Freedom

Written By: TCITH

* First of all, people are out of character, so much in fact that if I changed their names and the occasional setting I would probably own the story in its entirety. Who knows maybe I will eventually. As for now, they shall remain Edward and Bella, along with the usual cast of course. CONTENT: Abuse (various), Bullying, Self Mutilation, RATED M. Read the prologue it portrays the tone and how I will write the story in regards to style far better than any summary ever could.

**A/N: ****If any of you like my ideas or general style I have no problem with you drawing inspiration from them, we are writers it is what we do. I will however, say that I will not agree with the lack of morals a person must have to steal another's work and not give credit where it is due. Therefore, here is a rule to follow: if you read a story, like an idea, and form your own story or scenes from it, in a strategically placed A/N (aka at the beginning of your work or chapter in which the idea is involved), put INSPIRED BY (insert author and title here). See it is simple and to the point, if you can write you can do this. Besides chances are the story stolen will have been a popular one, popular = recognizable, recognizable = anger, anger = many burn reviews being received by yourself from the fans of the original piece and all because you did not take the time to give credit to someone else. In other words, be smart; avoid consequences by not giving reason for any to form. Now that this rant is out of the way, my story can finally begin. Click the arrow to go onto the prologue ;)**

* * *

***disclaimer: While the plot is my own, character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. THANK YOU ;)**

Prologue:

I remember laughing. All around me, laughter never ceasing, constantly seeping through my exterior, becoming a parasite to my mentality. Bones broke, scars formed, my body released crimson rivers of life, but the laughter never ended. Tears shed, insults developed, my mind and body ripped to pieces, but the laughter never ended. The taunting, the abuse, it was all meant to destroy my being and for the past seven years it had succeeded. Everyone, but me, had control over my life, dictated what I did and how I felt, until I said no more. I put pills in my stomach, dragged lines across my skin, doing anything to escape the reality of my days. Little did I know that I would succeed, little did I know that the flat line of my heartbeat would give me the freedom that I craved.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story.

This is how I became free.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate reviews, at least five per a chapter to give me an average of what my readers think about where the story is going, or the story at all for that matter. I will not withhold chapters however, because of a lack of them. I wrote this story because it was in my head, it is here for your enjoyment, so it only makes sense to not keep you waiting since it is going up either way no matter the review count. Reviews though are open to everyone (meaning anonymous posts are accepted) so do not let that hold you back if you have something to say. Thank you --TCITH **

**P.S. I have not decided on a set release date for chapters, but once I do I will inform the rest of you about my decision. If anything were to change, that would affect my determined schedule as well, I will send out a message so it is not just a waiting game when it comes to updating.**


	2. Chapter 1

***disclaimer: While the plot is my own, character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. THANK YOU ;)**

Chapter One: BPOV

**Patient Number - **248

**Patient Name -** Isabella Marie Swan

**Day - **2555

It is a universal truth that we all tell lies. That we all as human beings care more about self want and the personal benefit one can receive from situations, than we do about what is best for someone else. At least that is what I told myself, to excuse the reality I faced everyday at the hands of my peers and family.

"Bella"?

It was a twisted perspective I suppose especially since I reasoned that perhaps those who harmed me did so because they were in worse situations than my own. That they had a reason for going out of their way to target me, to gain pleasure from my pain.

"Bella, did you here me"?

Now, at seventeen, though I can no longer ignore the truth. I can no longer ignore the fact that there are people in this world who wish for nothing more, than for others to suffer. Who wish for nothing more, than to gain superiority by making others fall.

The stark white gauze plastered to each of my wrists was proof enough. Wasn't it?

"Bella"!

"Hmm?" I replied, being broken from my contemplation, only to realize my surroundings and where I was. Group therapy, a sanctuary for in-house patients, but my own personal Hell. I have been in this situation for a mere three days and it has almost made me regret what I did.

Almost.

"Bella, I would appreciate it if you paid attention, or do I need to remind you that your release relies solely on me signing off on it".

"Well, when you put it like that sir, how can I resist. My ears are yours", I remarked while staring down the man across from me, he was the reason I was here after all, or close to it at least.

"Okay Swan, if you think your time is being disposed of by being here, perhaps we should put it to some use. Perhaps it is time for you to share", he said, his blue eyes piercing through my façade.

"What? You have to be kidding yourself to think that I am the type to tell, you of all people, my life story", I scoffed. "Do you expect me to have some sort of remarkable break through, tell you of my trials and tribulations, inspire the uninspired by speaking of how I overcame hardship as to find my place in the world", I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is it really such a ludicrous thought Bella? You have shown progress in the past, so why not embrace it now"?

"Progress…Doctor, need I remind you, I am in a recovery ward, I have my wrists taped, I have been on 24/7 suicide watch since I woke up three days ago. How much progress could I have made"? I questioned., saying it out loud though did make me wonder, how I, Isabella Swan, the once carefree child could have ended up here, sitting across from the doctor who's blonde hair offset his blue eyes, as they penetrated my mindset searching for answers.

We both remained silent.

"Isabella, I am only trying to do what is best for you, and that includes you speaking about what has happened in the past seven years. You have to talk in order to move on".

I thought about what he said for a moment. He wanted to know my story. To be honest, I would have expected him to have it memorized by now judging by whom he is related to. They did after all, play a crucial role in making my life miserable. They were the reason the laughter began, they were the reason torment ensued, they were the reason I spent seven years of life haunted by the people around me.

It was then that I made my decision.

I spoke.

"So you want to know my life story huh? Can honestly say that you don't know it already? Well than I must warn you to prepare for the worst, Carlisle Cullen, because once I start I won't stop".

I looked to him for confirmation and with the nod of his head began.

"It all started with my mother,

One Renee Swan".

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading****J**** What do you think?**


	3. AN in regards to story conditions

okay this is not a chapter obviously, I just wanted to inform everyone of the conditions of this story.

1) This entire week I have been doing Christmas vacation homework, specifically AP English though other classes have their fair share, and finishing up college applications so I have not had a lot of time to write.

2) To be perfectly honest I published the prologue/chapter one on a whim and so have no other chapters written, as a reslut I will be taking a break to write multiple chapters so I can publish without having to make you wait long periods of time. Though, but one has reviewed, kristenstewartfan I thank you, enough have visited the story that I have decided to continue.

3) I have the story planned in my head and so just need to get it all down on paper, but this means you won't be seeing an update for a while and for this I sincerely apologize, for there is nothing that annoys me more than a person who takes months to update. With this in mind I will try to write quickly and get chapters up as soon as possible, but considering I would rather have you readers wait one long period of time rather than multiple by me writing chapter by chapter, you will have to wait and see what course of action I plan to take.

4) After my rambling this one proves to be the most beneficial to you, since I have the story in my head rather than on paper I will be open to any requests you readers have in regards to content. I know where I personally plan on taking and ending the story, but if any of you would wish a certain subject matter to be addressed, or perhaps scene to take place put it in review form and send it my way. If it can be incorporated into the direction I plan on taking the story I will be sure to consider it, or put my own twist on the idea itself to make it fit.

Either way it is my hopes that this delay will not put any of you off of the story and will bring those who do read to become more involved in the overall process. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

Tcith


End file.
